Heat of the moment (Ch1)
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. :D Jade has learned she is pregnant. She has no support until a certain someone is willing to help her. But as time goes by, will Beck regret what he did and said, or will Tori be the one for Jade? Not the best summary. I know. :p I don't own victorious.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review please. I'm not sure if this will be a Bade fanfic or a Jori fanfic. :) R&R

Chapter 1-Telling Everyone

Jade looked at it. She was in complete shock. And scared. In that moment she felt hopeless. And lost.

Jade remembered that her parents always told her that if she ever got pregnant while being in high school, they would kick her out. She hoped that Beck would help her take care of her and the baby.

Her worst nightmare came true.

She's 17. Pregnant. And she doesn't have a lot of money.

Jade knows she has to face the music.

She breathed slowly to relax herself and dialed her mom's cell number. The phone rang.

"Hey, Jade". Her mom said.

"Mom..." Jade said sounding scared.

"Jade, what's wrong?". She asked concerned.

"Mom, I...I-I'm pregnant".

No response.

"Ma? Are you there?".

"I'm sorry. You...You're pregnant?".

"Yes". Jade whispered.

"Come home. Now". Her mom said in a cold voice.

"Okay".

Jade hung up and tried to collect herself before she look her parents in the eyes.

She drove home and unlocked the door seeing her parents with there arms crossed.

"Jade. Your mom told me you're pregnant. Is that true?". Her dad said.

Jade nodded shamefully.

"Pack your things. And be sure not to leave anything behind. Do you understand?".

Jade started to tear up. "Mom, dad! Please! Please don't-"

"Shut up, Jade!". Her dad yelled.

She looked at her mom for support but her mom just glared at her in an angry manner.

"Mom..." She said softly.

"You heard your father! You want to be a girl with no future? You want to spread your legs and...and be a whore?! You will not live in this house any longer!". Jade's mom spat angrily.

Jade couldn't believe it. She looked at them as if she didn't know who they were anymore.

She walked upstairs and packed as many things as she can.

Her makeup. Her clothes and whatever else she needed to take.

She looked at a picture of her with her parents when she was five years old. She had the biggest smile on her face and her parents looked so happy with Jade in there arms at Disney World.

But now a lot of that has changed negatively.

She put the picture in her bag and zipped the bag closed. She brought her suit cases and a bag with her downstairs.

"Key". Her dad said.

She put her house key on the table. She put her suit cases and her bag on the front porch outside. Before she closed the door, she looked back at her parents. "I know what I've done is terrible. I'm really sorry and I just want you to know I do love you both". With that she left her house and sat in her car.

Jade cried. And she cried hard. Hysterically.

She called Beck.

Just another band-aid to rip off.

"H-Hi B-Beck".

"Hey babe. Why are you crying? What's wrong?".

"B-Beck...I-I'm...I'm p-pregnant".

"What?". He said softly.

"Plus, my...m-my parents they...th-they j-just kicked me out! W-what are we g-going t-to do?".

"Hey, don't include me, doll face. The real question is what are YOU going to do? That isn't my kid". Beck said bluntly.

"Are you kidding? You were the last person I slept with! The only person I sleep with! How can you-"

"Listen Jade. I'm not going to take care that stupid baby!

Jade wiped her eyes.

"But Beck you said-"

"I don't give a damn what I said! I was just leading you on. You know, stringing you along. Take care of it. Get an abortion".

"BECK! I'm not going to do that! I-I want to keep it!".

"It's your life, Jade. But just know I refuse to be in that baby's life. I have a promising career as an actor and I don't want you and that unborn baby to ruin my future, or my Hollywood reputation! Bye!". Beck hung up the phone.

Jade cried her eyes out feeling alone.

She decided to text someone she can't stand, but someone who will help with anything.

Tori Vega.

From Jade: Tori, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant. My parents just kicked me out. And Beck doesn't want anything to do with me. I need help! Vega, please help me! :( :'(

15 minutes later Tori replied.

From Tori: Jade, that's horrible about your parents and Beck! :( I'm sorry, Jade. :( My parents and I will help you out, no worries. Come on over.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade sat on the couch at Tori's house quietly. Tori looked at her wrapped an arm around Jade and held her.

"What am I going to do? I don't have the money to raise this kid! I'm nowhere near ready for a child. I don't even have my career!". Jade cried out.

"It's going to be okay".

"How do you know?! You have no fucking clue what I'm feeling, or what I'm going through!". Jade snapped.

Tori frowned and Jade started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Tori. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, It's just...I'm so stressed! My parents hate me! I swear, I'm so fucking pathetic!".

Tori rubbed Jade's back smoothly in small circles. "Jade, baby. You're not pathetic. Far from it. You know what? Me and Cat will help you get through this. And my parents will be here to help you out as well".

"Thanks, Tori. But...what what about my baby?".

"What do you want to do?".

"I told Beck I want to keep it".

"Is that something you really want to do?".

Jade paused for a bit.

"Yeah. I think so. What will everyone in Holly Wood Arts think?". Jade said as she frowned.

"Since when does Jade West care about anyone's opinion?". Tori asked smiling slightly.

Jade smiled sadly. "She doesn't. But at the same time I also don't want anyone to say anything bad about me, just because I'm pregnant".

"They won't. I won't let them. and knowing you you'll use your scissors to do damage".

Jade smirked. "I will won't I?".

"By the way...Beck is a jerk. Remind me to slap him". Said Tori.

Jade chuckled.

Tori's dad walks in from the gym in his house. He wipes the sweat off his head with a towel. "Hey girls".

"Hi dad".

"Hey". Jade said in a low voice.

"Jade, if you need anything let me, Tori, or my wife know okay? My wife Holly is more of an expert in the pregnancy department than I am". David smiled as he chuckled.

"Thanks, ".

David nodded. "Where you gonna sleep, Jade?".

Jade shrugged as she picked at her shirt.

"She can sleep in my room. I have plenty of room". Tori said as she smiled putting her hand lightly on Jade's shoulder.

"Is that something you want? We have a guest room". Said David.

"I can room with Tori, it's fine".

"Okay. I gotta get ready for work. I left you guys $40 for pizza or something. It's in the draw next to where I hide my snacks. Don't tell your mother, or Trina".

"Thanks daddy".

"Thanks again. Hey, ...I really want to thank you what you guys are doing for you me. I appreciate all your help".

David smiled as did Tori.

"No problem, Jade. It's not fair how you were treated. To us, you're like family. We'll be more than happy to give you a helping hand".

As David walks up the stairs, Tori asks, "Where's Trina and mom?".

"Your mom is at work and Trina is at her boyfriend's house. Oh and by the way...Don't do anything...suspicious".

Tori's face flushed with embarrassment. Jade found herself blushing and managed to crack a small smile.

"I'm gonna for a shower".

"I'll bring your things to my room, and put out your clothes for you to wear".

"Do you have a towel?".

"Yeah. I have a spare hanging on the rack in the bathroom".

After Jade showered and changed she laid down next to Tori on her bed.

"Tori?".

"Yeah?".

"I know I've always been mean to you, but you really are a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you".

"Aww, anytime Jade! You know I'm always here whenever you need me".

Jade smiled but it fell as soon as she asked Tori, "Are we going to tell Cat?".

"Only if you want to".

"I want to. and I also want you there with me".

"I'll be there".

Jade and Tori took a nap.

After did David his usual routine he went to check on Tori and Jade. He smiled at the goth and Tori and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey everyone! I just wanna wish everyone a happy holidays! Stay warm. Be safe. Take care. And I'll try to update this storysoon. My fans are great. You guys are awesome. :) x


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you for waiting patiently for me to update this story. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. :)

Tori's p.o.v.

Stretching my arms I see Jade cuddled up against me. 'Aw!'. I thought. She looks peaceful. Yet...kind of worried.

I hate when I drink so much chocolate milk, and I have to pee 20,000 times. I got up and went to the bathroom. My stomach was rumbling so I went downstairs and ordered Jade and I some Chinese food.

Turning on the TV, hoping something good on, Trina bursts through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Tor!". she beamed.

"Hey. You seem chipper".

"I am! Trevor...He got me a promise ring. See?".

I looked at the ring. "That's nice! I'm glad to see you're happy". Smiling at her I gave Trina a hug.

"I am. He's a great guy. And about a few hours ago me and Trevor...We ma-"

"Lalalala I'm not listening!". I stick my fingers in my ears.

Why is Trina telling me about her...What do you call it? Love life? I don't need to know that.

Trina laughed.

"Just don't get pregnant".

Trina gave me a look and mimicked me.

"Speaking of you...Go take a shower. You smell of god knows what".

"Good call. Anyone else here?".

"Just, Jade".

"How is she doing?".

"Stressed. Worried. She's still asleep. Who knew Beck is such an ass".

"For guys like him, what goes around comes around. I think you helping Jade is great. Someone like you doesn't come around everyday".

I smiled. "Thanks, Trina! You know, when you're not annoying you can be awesome. Now please, please Trina, get your butt in the shower. The scent of sex and sweat will spread throughout the house". I say jokinglyabout the smell.

Trina gave me the middle finger. So I gave her one back. She walked up the stairs happily.

A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see the delivery guy. I gave him $20 and let him keep the change. I close the door and lock it. About 10 minutes later, I see a half awake Jade coming to the couch. I smile widely at her. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Are you hungry?".

Jade giggles. "Yeah. I'm starving".

"I hope you ordered Chinese food. I hope that's okay".

"That's fine. I love Chinese food!". She cooed.

Jade sat down and we ate while watching The Steve Wilkos show.

"You have any movies?".

"Netflix. Let's see what we can find".

I searched for three good movies.

"Okay, so...How about we watch...Gone Girl, Oculus, and a haunted house 2. Is that okay?".

"Yeah. And I'll be next to you. So this...what is this?'.

"What do you mean?".

"Is this like a dinner date?".

"Only if you want it to be". I winked at her playfully.

"I want it to be". Jade smiled.

After we ate I went to the bathroom. AGAIN.

Once i came back Jade said, "Dang girl. I'm preggers yet you've been to the bathroom more times than me! Are you sure your not pregnant too?". Jade said teasing me.

I laughed. "I'm sure. But if I was I'd want it to be with you".

"EW".

"What?". I said innocently.

Me and Jade laughed.

The dude was getting freakywith the doll. Me and Jade laughed so hard. I held my ribs from laughing so much. It was nice to see Jade happy.

She rests her head on my shoulder.

I want to kiss her SOOOO EFFING BAD. But I don't know if I should.

*The next day*

Finally! It's Friday.

Me, Jade, Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Andre are sitting at the table at lunch.

I text jade.

From Tori: Do you want to tell everyone?".

From Jade: Yeah. They deserve to know.

I nodded and put my phone in my pocket.

Jade put her fork down on her salad. "Okay...Everyone I have something I need to tell you".

Everyone looked at jade. She looked at them nervously and I put my hand on her back to comfort her.

"Guys...I-...I'm pregnant. Beck is the father. But he's not in the baby's life".

They all smiled.

"Aw! Our Jade is having a baby! Congrats". Robbie said.

"I know you're going to be a good mom, Jade. I'm happy for you". Andre said.

You're pregnant? Dammit! I wanted you to have my puppet babies!". Rex said as he laughed like a creep.

"REX!". Robbie yelled.

OH MY GOD! JADE, THAT'S AWESOME! Oh my god-I have to tell someone!". Cat said excitedly.

"Cat! Kitten, you can't tell no one else okay? It's best if we keep it between us and my parents. Plus Trina".

"Trina? Ew!". Robbie said.

"Hey! She cares. She honestly does". I say defending her.

I see Beck walking with the school bicycle, Madison Bliss arm in arm.

"Hey guys! I was wondering if you guys want to go to the nozu tonight at 7 pm. Anyway, this is my girlfriend Madison, Madison this is-"

"Beck! I need to have a talk with you". I said in a stern voice.

"Okay. What's up?".

"What you said to Jade was horrible! How can you just leave her like that?!".

"Tor...I am SO close to getting a contract with a TV show. If my agent knew I had a kid how would that look?".

"Who cares how it would look! She was your girlfriend y'know! What the hell is the matter with you?!". I yelled angrily.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh lord. Here we go! Tori, Just get over it, okay? Ain't no way in hell am I staying with Jade to raise a stupid, bratty-"

"WOAH! I'm going to stop you right here! Get off...Get-get off your ass! Stand up!" I demanded.

He stood up like he really wanted to slap me or something.

"You're a horrible human being, Beckett Jason Cornelius Oliver the third! And I hope you rot in hell!".

"Good! I want to rot in hell anyway! Anything else?".

"Yeah; This!". I did something I thought I'd never do and I feel bad for doing it, but my blood is boiling and I'm so livid!. I kneed him in his special place.

"Tor...T...Tori! What the hell!". His face turned red like an airhead.

I looked at Madison as she put her hands up. "Hey, I'm just Beck's girlfriend".

"Yeah. Good luck with that". I said pointing at him.

Everyone stared at me.

"What? Do I have somethin' on my face?". I asked them

"No". They said in unison.

"Then what is it?".

"Nothing". Jade said. "Thank you for standing up for me". Jade said again.

"I hope I never get you that pissed off". Robbie said.

"Amen to that. That was pretty cool. Beck went down like a sack of potatoes". Andre laughed.

"Dang, Tori. Can you do that to me?" That was hot!". Rex said.

"Hey! Hands off, puppet! I got scissors ready to cut Rex, Robbie". Jade threatened.

I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Beck got what was coming to him, eh? If I was Tori I'd knee him in that area too. Don't forget to review!

No one's p.o.v.

*At Tori's house*

"Jade? I'll be back. I'm going to the store real quick". Tori said.

"Okay. Can you bring me a few things?". Jade asked.

"Sure. I'll make a list to the one my mom gave me".

Tori took a pen out of her purse and the list out of her pocket. she bend over to the coffee table in the living room. "Ready".

"I need tampons. Saltine crackers. Peanut butter. Jelly. Pickles. A box to make brownies. Bacon. And a comb".

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Trina, will you alright watching Jade?".

"Yeah. I'll be fine".

"Why is she watching me? I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself, Tori!". She snapped.

Tori sighed. "Jade, just incase if something were to happen I want you to be safe. I know you don't like Trina, but please Jadey, tolerate her. For me. And if you do, I'll bring you back some soda".

Jade's face lit up as she gave Tori a fake yet legitimate smile. "Okay!".

"Alright".

Tori left the house and drove to Walmart.

She plugged her ipod to the connector and put on a song as soon as she started the car.

'ooooooo-eeee!'

Tori put the volume up. The windows down and drove off.

'Pull up to the club, steppin' fresh up out the hummer, got a lot of cash on me I'm a #1 stunner! In the middle of winter, make it feel like summer, what I'm doing? Hey, Hey! I'm tryna get a number!'She began singing in the car.

"Soooo" Trina said awkwardly.

Jade glared at Trina.

"Had any weird cravings lately?". Trina asked.

"Yeah. I want Trina Vega for dinner".

Trina looked at Jade with a worried look not sure what to say.

"I'm kidding, Trina!". Jade exclaimed.

Trina laughed nervously. "You're serious aren't you?".

Jade grinned at Trina. "Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see with time".

Trina moved away from Trina uncomfortably.

"God, relax will you! I'm kidding. Again. I haven't had any weird cravings. But kind of think of it, a root beer float sounds lovely". Jade said.

"Do you want me to make you one?". Trina asked.

"No. I want you to sing an Avril Lavigne song and pour it on yourself, after you make one. Seriously can you make me one, ?". Jade said in a sarcastic tone.

Trina flipped off Jade. Jade grabbed the apple in her hand. Before Trina went into the kitchen Jade threw the apple at her.

"OW!".

Trina gave Jade the death glare.

Jade smiled and said in a child like voice, "I'm sowwy!".

"She's lucky she's pregnant. Oh who am I kidding? She's Jade. She'll...frame me like amazing Amy and cut me in my sleep". Trina muttered to herself. She thought about the image and shook her head.

*At the store*

Tori grabbed all the items and put them in a shopping cart. She went into an isle where the cashier is. She put all the stuff on the counter as the cashier scanned it and put it to the side where someone was bagging the things. Tori took out her mom's debit card and scanned it into the card thing. She pressed debit and pressed 'Ok' on the accepted amount.

"Have a nice day". The dude said.

"Thanks. You-SINJIN?". She said shocked.

"TORI? Hey!". Sinjin smiled.

"I didn't know you worked here!".

"Well. I do".

"Oh, nice. How are things with you?".

"Good. I got a tattoo on my shoulder".

"Oh yeah? What does it say, or what's the picture of?".

"A rose. It says Sinjin Vancleef loves Tori Vega".

"That's...nice. I'm, flattered? I think".

"I'm glad".

Sinjin nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them.

Tori spoke up. "Ah. I have to go. See you in school".

"Will do. Bye Tor".

"Bye".

She took the cart and put the things in the trunk. She part the cart where the rest of them go and walked to her car. She drove home and brought the bags in.

"Jade, I-"

"Tori, your little...girlfriend or whatever threw something at me!". Trina said annoyed.

"Really, Jade?".

"Hey! She...farted at me about five minutes ago!". Jade shrieked.

"It was only a-"

"Okay! Guys, chill! I got you your stuff, Jade. I also got you a ginger ale. I know you love ginger ale".

Jade's face brightened. "I do! I want some!".

Tori gave Jade her soda.

"Hey honey". Holly said.

"Hey, mom. I'm leaving your card on this table".

"Okay, thanks. I'm making fish and ribs for dinner".

"Holly-I mean ! You read my mind. That's what I'm craving right now".

"And it starts". Trina said.

"Wait until you have a baby someday". Jade said.

"If I do, it won't be as demonic as you". Trina said to Jade.

"At least my baby will have talent". Jade countered.

Trina huffed. "I so do have talent!".

"Yeah? Name one. Just one".

"I can...twerk. Here. I'm gonna-"

"No, no, no. We don't want to see that, Trina". Holly said.

Trina made a face at Holly.

"Do you want to be grounded for three more weeks?". Holly asked Trina.

"You got grounded?". Tori asked amused.

"She did! She told to Eff off after he said he needed her help. She also left the house to see Trevor and din't get back until 3 am. And her curfew was 11:30 pm. I'm surprised he didn't put her head on a golf tee and swung away as he yelled, four!". Jade chimed in as she giggled.

"Nice, Trina. Nice". I said.

Trina began to whimper. "You guys are so mean!". She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"It's okay. Trina, well she'll get over it. Let's eat".

*The next day*

"What do you want to do, today?". Jade asked.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing?". Tori asked.

"We could go to a museum. On Saturdays it's free from 1 pm to 5 pm. Wanna do that?". Tori said to Jade.

"Sure. I'll go shower". Jade said.

"You do that. I'll make us brunch and shower after you". Tori added.

"Why you so good to me?". Jade wondered.

Tori was a bit taken back. She collected herself and said, "Because no matter how you treat me, I'll always be good to you. You're not just Jade West;ice queen of Holly Wood Arts. To me. You're Jade West. A beautiful person inside and out".

Jade's eyes started to water as she felt herself getting choked up with what Tori said.

Jade walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel to the bathroom. Jade stripped down and hoped in the shower. She cried her eyes out at how loved Tori just made her feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's p.o.v.

Ah! Great shower! I dry myself off and change into some clothes. Something smells good. And I AM SO HUNGRY. LIKE...REALLY, REALLY HUNGRY. I walk downstairs and it smells good. Like, eggs. Yeah, eggs. And...Sausage.

"Hey!". Tori greets me as she smiles. "Omelette?". She asks.

"Of course".

I felt my mouth watering. A delicious omelette. But I also want fruit. Celery. Peanut butter. M&Ms. And a banana. Tori puts two plates;one for me. And one for her. She gets out the ketchup and she brings out the Sprite. Sprite is so delicious. YUM.

"Thanks". I said.

"No problem".

"Hey, Tor. You have any more foo-Holy chiz the omelette is so freaking good!".

"Thanks, Jade".

"As I was saying, I want more food". I told her everything I wanted.

She put everything on the table as we ate in peace.

I'm not going to lie to you. I'm shoving food into my mouth, totally pigging out. But I feel guilty. Like a disgusting pig, eating in front of Tori like an animal.

"Does this gross you out?". No response.

"Tor? I'm sorry if I'm eating like a savage". Still nothing.

"Tori? HELLO. EARTH TO VEGA!". I yell.

She jumps as I see her get startled.

"Jade-Yeah, what?".

"You were spacing out there. You alright? Was it nice where you were spacing out at?". I ask curiously.

"I, uh,I...I-I-I was just thinking about some stuff".

"You're bored aren't you?".

"No! Of you? Not by a long shot".

"I know you are".

"I'm not".

"You don't have to pretend with me, Vega. I'll just go now". I sighed and left the kitchen table to go to lay down.

"Jade, wait".

She hugs me putting her hands around my waist with her head on my back.

"I'm not bored of you. Stay. Please?".

"You want me to stay? Even though I ate like 100 pounds of...yeah".

"That's fine. You don't have to worry about being too much for me".

"Yes I do".

"Why? Why do you feel like that?".

"Can we not talk about this?".

"I think you should. I want to help you".

"What makes you so special, that you can help me?! Why should I let you help me?!".

"Because, Jade, I see how torn you are. How broken you are on the inside. And I want to be the one who can cheer you up. Make you feel more than alright".

"Why are you doing this to me?".

"Doing what?".

"Being all...like a caretaker and shit".

"Just know this. Your parents don't think you matter in any way. But...they're wrong. You have friends that care deeply about you. I care so much about you, Jade, I'll lay down my life for you. I'll take the shirt off my back for you. And I'm willing to suffer any consequence because of my actions, if your parents did ANYTHING to, hurt my Jade!".

I could see how passionate and emotional Tori was getting. I was already trying to hold back my tears but I just let them slide down from my eyes, onto my cheeks.

I turned around and hugged Tori tightly but not hurting her.

"Tori..."

"Hmm?".

Don't say it! Don't tell you love her! Now is not the time.

Me and Tori look into each other's eyes. Tori smiles at me and scrunches her nose. I giggle and kiss her nose. We went to the museum and walked around. I had a nice time.

I told her that I have to see a doctor about my baby. And this is not a shocker to say that I'm hungry. And thirsty.

*The next day*

Tori called before we left the house to make a doctor's appointment for me. We head on over after I fill up a form as me and her wait patiently.

"Jade West". The doctor says.

"Right here".

"Do you want me to go with you?".

"No. I got it".

Tori nodded. "I'll wait here".

The doctor asked me a couple questions.

"Hey, Jade. I'm Dr. Williams. I understand you're pregnant?".

"Yes".

"How long have you know?".

"Only a few days".

"And who is the girl that is with you?".

"Why do you ask? Are you writing a book?".

gave me a weird look.

"I was just asking. she's hot. Do you know if she-"

I cut him off rudely. "Listen! STAY AWAY FROM TORI. OKAY? OR I SWEAR, I'LL CUT YOUR HAIR OFF AND SHOVE DOWN YOUR MOUTH!".

He was taken back by the response.

"Oooookay. We'll just start now". He said uneasily.

Ha! I still got it. Yay me!.

After a few minutes he said, "Well, Jade, you're three months pregnant".

"Is it too soon to determine if it's a boy or girl?".

"Yeah. I'll have you come back though and we'll do a sonogram".

I smiled at him. "Okay, thanks".

"How'd it go?". Tori asks.

"Great. Three months pregnant".

"Aw!". She beamed.

I rolled my eyes.

I text my closest friends. I got tons of responses.

From Cat: I WANNA BE THE GOD MOTHER! TELL ME i'M GOING TO BE A GOD MOTHER! :)

From Andre: You have a name yet?.

From me: Yeah. It's called WHO GIVES A RATS ASS WHAT IT'S NAMED WILL BE. HARRIS.

From Andre: Dang girl. :p

From Robbie: Aw, awesome! Can I be the godfather? :)

From me: No. Wait...Hell No!.

From Rex: Hey baby. ;)

From me: Who's this?.

From Rex: Rex. Watcha doin?

From me: Trying not to puke, from talking to you.

From Robbie: Sorry about that. :(

From me: It's fine, Robbie. Go to bed.

"Hey, Vega".

"Yeah, West?".

"I don't think I want to keep the baby. Anymore. I still want to give birth. I just wanna..."

"Put it up for adoption?".

"Yeah".

"Whatever you wanna do, Jade. I support you. Are you sure you want that?".

"I'm positive. I just want to make sure he/she has good parents and will be in, good hands".

"I'll have my parents look into it".

She puts her hand on my hand.

I smile and blush but I felt myself frowning. I hope my daughter/son won't hate me down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

No one's p.o.v.

Jade was bored at school. Sure, in her own way she loved Holly Wood Arts. But when it came to math. She felt like she could hardly concentrate anymore.

She just randomly doodled in her notebook.

"Class. Quiz tomorrow. 10 questions on trigonometry in your review packet. No homework".

'Finally. Holy crap!'. Jade thought to herself.

But after that was her personal favorite class; Sikowitz.

"Hey class!". He jumped into the class room with such energy!

Everyone mumbled a lazy 'Hey'.

"Today, my wonderful, scary students...we're doing something different. No alphabet improv". That made the whole class smile. "And I have good news. My girlfriend, Many accused me of being the father to her kid. I took a DNA test. And I'm not the father! Woo hoo!".

Sikowitz bounced up and down like a child hopped up on sugar. He was dancing like a crab and doing the running man.

"Now that's over with..." As he said breathless. He said, "I want you to write me a poem. And make about someone you have a crush on. It can be long or short".

"That's what she said!". Rex chimed in. The class started laughing.

"That's it! Robbie, you and that freaky puppet have detention!". Sikowitz yelled.

"BUT!". He exclaimed.

"NO BUTS!". Sikowitz shouted

Robbie looked at his teacher horrified.

"Just kidding! Class dismissed. Oh and if you don't do that poem, you get a ZERO". Sikowitz said.

*At home*

The school day went by fast for Tori Jade. Very little home work. Minimum studying. Tori sat on the couch doing her homework.

Jade sat on Tori's bed writing her poem. She looked it at and blushed. "This is going to be perfect!". She cooed.

*Two and a half months later*

"Class of 2012...Congratulations!".

Everyone yelled.

The gang took photos as they celebrate there high school graduation.

"Shit!". Jade yelled.

"What?". Said Holly.

"My water broke!".

Jade was driven to the hospital. About a few hours later, she had the baby. A female. "What should I name her?". Jade asked.

"What do you want to name her?". Asked Tori.

"Alexis".

Tori smiled at Jade.

The parents adopting Jade's newborn daughter, John and Eileen Miller sat with Jade. As they picked up Alexis, Jade started crying. Tori held her as Jade fell alseep.

*15 years later*

"And the Grammy for producer of the year goes to...Toriiii Vegaaaa!". The host announced.

Jade hugged Tori tight as they kissed.

"I can't believe you won! I'm so proud of you!". Jade said.

"Thanks babe! And how about you? You won for best adapted screenplay and best actress in a horror film!". Tori said.

That night they went home and had sex. After they relax in there house, they turn on to see a horror movie on the SYFY channel.

"What the hell?".

"is that...Alexis?".

"Y-Yeah. Jon has been sending me pictures, and...oh my god-she's on TV. She's just in the back round but my daughter is on TV!". Jade said proudly.

Tori smiled at Jade's excitement. "Aw! Good for her!".

An hour later Jade calls Alexis' cell phone.

"Hello?". She answers. "Hello?". She says again.

"H-h-h-hi. Is this Alexis?".

"Yeeees. Who is this?".

"This...is Jade. Jade west".

"Oh! It's you". Alexis spat.

"Lexi-"

"Don't call me that!".

"Can I just-"

She hung up on Jade.

"Son of a bitch".

Jade started sobbing. "Alexis hates my fucking guts!".

"That's not true. She just-she needs time. Call her in a couple days. Let her cool off. Okay?".

"Okay".

"I love you".

"I love you too. But I want to call her NOW! I want to talk to her NOW!". Jade shouted as she cried out.

Tori gave Jade the glare. "Jaaaaaaadeeeee!". Tori warned. "Do you want me to give you the silent treatment?".

"No".

"Do you want to go to the corner?".

"No! I hate those two things!".

"Then behave. For me?".

"Okay. Okay".

A/n: Don't worry. This isn't the end of the story. Review! :) I changed about my mind about the wrestling. I want Alexis as an actress. Not a famous actress. Just kinda starting out a wee bit.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's p.o.v.

"I'm sorry about Alexis, Jade. I talked to her last night. Me and her father tried to get through to her. We just couldn't".

Jade sighed. "It's alright ".

"No! It's really not. I don't know what's gotten into her".

"I missed over a decade of her life. I don't blame her for being pissed off at me. and I know how she feels too".

"what do you mean?".

"My mom was never there for me. My dad has gotten better over the years, but he was off. And by that I mean we were lucky to co-exist".

"That's awful!".

"It is what it is. But thanks for talking to Alexis for me. I have to go".

"Anything I can do to help, let me know. And, Jade?".

"Hmm".

"Everything with Alexis will be okay. She'll come around when she's ready".

Jade nodded. "I sure hope so. Bye".

"Bye".

Jade hung up the phone. Tori walks in the bedroom. "How did it go?". She asked.

"My daughter is very happy. Just peachy. How do think it fucking went?! She's still angry at me!". Jade snapped.

Tori hugged Jade.

"I am such a terrible mother!".

"Jade, don't say that. You did what you had to do fifteen years ago. Anyone else in your position, and with a brain would have done the same thing".

"And let me guess. I should just have some patience".

"It's the best thing you can do, babe".

"Would it have been different if I kept her?".

"Yeah. But who says you can't be like a mother to her now?".

Jade gave Tori a small smile. When Jade goes to kiss Tori the phone rings. Jade picks it up.

"Yeah".

"Hi. Um, is this Jade?".

"Yep. Who's this?".

"Alexis. Look, I just want to apologize for what I did. It was, it was out of line".

"You don't have to do that. I should be the one saying sorry to you. I'm your mother for crying out loud. I shouldn't have left you alone all those years, and I-"

"Jade, don't".

"No. I have to tell you this. I NEED to tell you this. I knew you were going to be happy with your foster parents, but I became selfish. I became an asshole. I never bothered to check on you, or anything. That's not what a good mom does. I'm very similar to my own mom. Which is horrible. And I tried to live with it, but I feel SO guilty and I'm extremely disgusted at myself. You have every right to be angry with me. You have every right to shut me down and push me away. But I promise you this, honey...I'll spend the next 100 years making it up to you. Okay? I miss you everyday. I want to be in your life. And I will NEVER forgive myself if I don't-"

"JADE! It's okay".

Jade sat on the bed silently with tears in her eyes.

Alexis continued to talk. "I forgive you. You're human. We all fuck up one way or another. I missed you too. So much, that it hurts my heart just thinking about it". Alexis started to cry. "I'm not angry with you anymore. I just-I just I want to see you so bad! You weren't for so long PLEASE don't leave me again. My foster mom, she's great.. But when the kids' mom's went to pick them up or play in the park with them, those are the times I really wished it was you".

Alexis and Jade were both crying hysterically. Tori cuddled Jade.

"I'm SO sorry baby. I regret not being there. I regret it everyday. When can I see you? Are you busy tonight?".

"No. Why?".

"Come over. We'll hangout. Just you and I".

"W-w-What about Tori?".

"Sh-She'll find something to do".

"Can I be at your house by 6:50?".

"Of course".

"What are we going to do?".

"We can have pizza and walk around somewhere. If you want. it's up to you".

Alexis smiled though her tears. "Yeah. I'd like that. Very much".

"okay, kiddo. See you in an hour. I love you".

"I love you too, Jade. Wait, can I call you Jade or mom?".

"You can call me whatever you want. Just don't call me late for dinner. I'll text you. Give me your cell number".

Alexis chuckled. "I'm going to get cleaned up. See you later".

"Alright. Bye honey".

Jade smiled.

"You okay?". Tori asked.

"Yeah. I'm really happy I got all of that off my chest. It's a huge relief you know?".

"Aw! I'm glad!". Tori scrunched her nose at Jade and kissed her on the cheek.

*An hour and 10 minutes later*

Jade and Tori are watching Halloween from 2007. They hear a knock on the door. "I got it". Jade said.

She swung open the door and saw her daughter standing in front of her.

Alexis had Jade's pale skin. Beck's eyes. Jade's nose. Beck's ears. And Jade's lips. She also had Jade's figure. Alexis' nails were painted Black. And her hair was wavy and Blue and Pink. She was shorter than Jade.

Jade's face beamed and Alexis smiled. Jade gave her daughter a bone crushing hug.

Alexis started crying and Jade held her. Jade whispered, "It's alright, baby. I'm here now. And I always will be".

Alexis wiped her eyes and smiled at Tori. Tori walked over to Alexis.

"Hi! I'm Tori". Tori stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alexis. Nice to meet you, Vega".

Jade smiled.

Tori glared at Jade. "You taught her that didn't you?".

Jade smiled harder. "Yeah".

"Thanks for that".

"Come on, Vega. Get over it! We call you by your last name. So what?". Alexis said.

"And can I call you by your last name?". Tori snapped.

"Vega! Watch it. That's my daughter". Jade warned.

"But...She just pulled a Jade!". Tori exclaimed.

"Her last name wouldn't sound right if you called her by it".

"What is your last name?".

"Miller".

"okay, Miller". Tori smiled.

"Now you just ruined how cool my last name is, after a beer. Thanks for that, VEGA!". Alexis snapped.

Jade laughed hysterically.

Alexis giggled abundantly as she shrugged.

"WOW! SHE IS DEFINITELY MY DAUGHTER!". Jade shrieked as she continues in fits of laughter.

"Yes. Yes she is". Tori mumbled.

Jade and Alexis stopped laughing. "You ready to eat?".

"Yeah, I'm starving".

"I'll be back. Se you later, alligator".

"Bye, Vega. And I was just kidding. I'm only yanking your chain!".

Tori smiled. "I know. Have a good time, Alexis".

Alexis closed the door as Jade locked it.

"Hey, I have to tell you something". Jade said.

"Go for it".

"I'm really happy that you're here. And I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you".

"Well, we can do that right now". Alexis smiled.

*At the pizza place*

Jade took a sip of her . "So...Do you like school?".

"That's what you want to know?". Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"You're right. Stupid question. Any cute boys you have your sights on?".

"No. I don't want any relationships".

"That's a good thing. Have your foster parents given you the talk? The birds and the bees? Safe sex and if you don't want kids, keep it in your pants".

Alexis gasped in shock. "Jade! We're at a pizza restaurant!".

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe. That's all".

"I know. And trust me, all the boys in my school have there egos up there asses. They're just jerks".

"Lexi, language!".

Alexis gave Jade a look. "Okay, you can curse around me. Just not constant like a truck driver with no manners".

"Believe me, I'm no foul mouth like a sailor. Unless I stub my toe".

"That's hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?".

"That shit hurts!".

*Half an hour later*

"Jade, can we get ice cream?".

"Sure! It's just right next door. I'll meet you at Baskin Robbins. I have to go to the bathroom".

Alexis walked into the ice cream place where she saw a man with a Tan complexion. He was tall but skinny. About 6'0. Black hair.

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins. What can I get for you, tonight?". He asked.

"Hi. I want to get a small cup with chocolate mint and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream".

"Sprinkles?".

"Yeah".

"And what's the magic word?".

"Now".

"Do you have parents who ever taught you to be nice?".

"Can you just give me my ice cream, before I rip your head off and kick it like a soccer ball?! You know what? If this makes you happy, FINE. P.L.E.A.S.E. Please. Better?". She snapped.

"Yeah. Much better".

Alexis rolled her eyes.

Another lady rubbed his shoulders with her hands. "Hey, sexy thing!".

"Hey, Marissa!". He smiled.

"Care to take me on tonight?". She winked at him.

"Oh, you know it!". He said licking his lips getting ice cream on himself.

She grabbed his face and kissed him in a sloppy way.

"Hey, uh, guy in the uniform. How about giving me the ice cream I'm paying for?". Alexis said impatiently.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going!". He muttered.

She grabbed his butt and kissed him again.

"Can you guys carry that somewhere else?". Alexis asked.

"Who's this little girl?". Marrisa asked.

"An annoying customer".

"Fetch this potato head her ice cream and meet me in the bathroom".

"What did you just call me?". Alexis said angrily.

"Boo...isn't time for you to go to bed, or something?".

"I would, but that's not until later on. I know where your bed is though. In a brothel". Alexis countered.

"Okay, listen bitch!". Marissa slid over the counter and glared at Alexis.

"Can't you see me and my lover over here, are trying to...mingle. Where's your parents? Little girls shouldn't be close to adult action". Marissa tightened her grip on Alexis' shoulder.

"D-d-d- don't you touch me!". Alexis yelled.

"Woah! Stutter there, huh? Let's just calm down. Okay?". Marissa said. She was only an inch taller than Alexis but thick.

"You're right".

Jade jogged in.

"What's going on?". She asked.

"Nothing. Who are you?". Marissa asked.

"I'm her mother. Did you just put your hand on my daughter?".

"Yeah. So what? what are you going to do?".

"Touch her one more time! I dare you!".

Marissa pushed Alexis as the man just watched.

"Hey, lady".

Marissa turned around after staring at Jade.

"Yeah?".

Alexis punched Marissa as Marissa went to the ground. Alexis stood over her.

"HOW'S THAT BITCH?!". Alexis smirked at her.

"My girlfriend!". The man said sadly.

"BECK?!"

"DADDY?!".

He looked at them in shock.

He laughed nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Your reviews are so kind! They make my day. :) Let's see if we can get to 30 reviews. Review!

Jade: Beck, you work here?.

Beck: N-no. This is just...No!.

Jade looked at him when he knew he was lying.

Jade: Beckett, tell the truth!. Do. You. Work. Here. Yes or no?.

Beck: Yes! I work here. Okay?.

Jade tried to hide her laughter. Alexis shook her head.

Beck: Don't laugh at me.

Jade: Awwww. Why not?.

Beck: Because! Because me working here isn't funny.

Alexis: You're right. It's not. But is sure is hilarious!.

Jade laughed.

Beck sighed and look at them annoyed .

Beck: Whatever. The acting didn't work out, and...You know what? I don't have to explain shit to you.

Jade: No, you don't. But allow me to introduce you to Alexis. And yes, you're the father.

Beck: Oh. Hi.

Beck took out his hand.

Alexis just looked at it and scoffed.

Alexis: Hi?.

Beck: Are you sure I'm the father? She doesn't look an ounce like me.

(Yelling) Jade: You gotta be shitting me, BECK! She looks just like you!.

(Yelling) Beck: Well, you know what?! I don't care!.

Jade: You don't?!.

Beck: Hell no!.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Beck.

Alexis: It's nice to know you love me, Beck.

Beck: I don't. And I want absolutely nothing to do with you, or Jade.

Jade: Wow. You're still the douche bag you were fifteen years ago, when I told you I was pregnant!.

Beck: And you're still a bitch!.

Alexis stood between Jade and Beck as she put both of her hands in front of them.

Alexis: Okay, enough. Easy with the name calling pal!.

Beck: Pal?.

Alexis: You heard me, BECKETT.

Beck walks up on Alexis looking down at her.

Beck: Get away from me, shorty.

Alexis: Beck, listen to me. And listen to me good, okay? Don't walk up on me like you're going to do something. I won't hesitate to take you down.

Alexis gave him a death glare. Exactly like Jade's famous death glare.

Beck: Oh, please. Like I'm afraid of you.

Beck rolled his eyes at Alexis.

Jade: I remember you being scared of me.

Beck: I'm not scared of you anymore, Jade!.

Jade: Do you want me to cut your penis off with my scissors?! They're new and they're waiting to be used!

Alexis: You're a sad man. Aren't you? To cover up your insecurities, you try to pick a fight with a fifteen year old. And let me tell you something...Yo lay one hand on me and you'll be on the floor with your girlfriend.

Beck: Are you feeling foggy, little girl? You wanna jump?.

Alexis: How am I going to get hurt by skinny looking bum, who smells like pot and horrid Body odor?.

Beck's eyes grew with anger as he stopped himself from doing something.

Beck: What the hell do you want from me, ladies?!

Jade: To be a father to Alexis.

Alexis: And to stop being an asshole.

Beck: Well, hey, good luck with trying to accomplish that. SHE is not my daughter. I'm not the one looking for her. She was looking for me. So both of you leave. NOW.

Alexis couldn't believe what she heard. She looked at Beck with hurt in her eyes. She ran out of ice cream place crying.

Jade: What is wrong with you?! You have no compassion or sensitivity, do you?! Of course not. Do us a favor. Fuck off ass wipe. Just give us our ice cream and keep the change. I hope you get herpes.

Jade stormed out of Baskin and Robbins.

Alexis saw Jade and power walked ahead of her.

Jade: Alexis, wait!.

Alexis: WHAT, JADE?!.

Jade had no idea what to say. She hugged her daughter as Alexis cried in her arms.

(Crying and sobbing) Alexis: Wh...W-Why is Beck Su...S-such a dick?.

Jade: People never show who they truly are, until...until you need some help. Beck is a scum bag. I'm really sorry for what he said, Lexi. Let's walk around not let that scum bag ruin our night. Okay?.

Alexis sniffled and nodded.

Jade kissed her daughter's forehead and ruffled her hair a bit. Alexis smiled.

Alexis: Mom, my hair!.

Jade looked at Alexis in a strange way.

Jade: It's just hair, Lexi. Are you sure you're my daughter?

Jade giggled.

Alexis: I'm positive I am.

Jade: Just checking.

Alexis: Hey, Jade? Can I sleep over tonight?.

Jade: Yeah. Just text your foster parents to bring your clothes over. And If I see anything pink, you're sleeping on the couch next to our Pugs, Doodles and Granger.

Alexis laughed.

Alexis: Don't worry. I don't own any clothing that's Pink.

Jade nodded and put an arm around Alexis.

Jade: Lexi, where DID you learn how to punch like that?.

Alexis: I don't know. Instinct, I guess. Why? Have you punched anyone out?.

Jade: Actually, yeah.

Alexis: Really? Who?.

Jade: This creepy kid named Sinjin. He went to my old High School, Holly Wood Arts. And this girl who tried to touch Beck's hair when me and him were a couple, also in my old High School.

Jade smiled.

Alexis giggled.

Alexis: Nice, mo-I mean Jade. That's probably where I got that mean punch from!.

Jade laughed.

Jade: I'll teach you plenty of things, along the way. Like how to scare Tori.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat held the phone close to her ear. "Tori! How you been? I MISS YOU!". She cooed.

Tori smiled. "I miss you too, kitten! What's new?".

"Me and Andre are engaged!".

"You are?!". Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah! He proposed to me at the beach!".

"Awwwww! You two make such a cute couple! When is the wedding date?".

"Next month".

"Wow. So soon?".

"Mhm".

"That's wonderful, Cat. Congrats! How's his grandmother?".

"She passed away. A few months ago".

Tori frowned. "When you see Andre, tell him I said I'm sorry for his loss".

"I will. It's odd. He wasn't sad or nothin'. Then again, she was a mean person".

"Oh".

"How are things with Jade?".

"Good. A lot better. Her and her daughter, Alexis, made up. they're out. Bonding".

"Aww, yayy! Good for them!".

"Yeah. I'm happy for Jade. How's Robbie?".

"Good. He does special effects for movies".

"Oh, yeah. I forgot".

"You forgot something. Hehehe".

Tori smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Guess what, Tori?".

"What?".

"Robbie. He's gay".

"What?! He is?!".

"Yeah!".

"Aw! I'm happy for him!".

"Me too! I think that's awesome".

"Yup. Too each is own".

"I don't to cut you off. I have a bit of cleaning to do".

Cat frowned. "Okay, Tori. Talk to you soon".

"Alrigty".

They both hung up the phone. Andre wrapped his arms around Cat's waist". "Hey sexy".

"Hey stud".

"It's been a while". Andre said.

"Since what-OH. It has. So let's stop this talking, and get to it, cutie pie".

Tori played some music and started dancing like a high school girl with no rhythm. She started singing.

'I want you back, I want you back, I want you-want you back! Urgh!'.

Jade and Alexis went into the house and heard the music. They sneaked upstairs and saw Tori. They stood there and watched her silently.

When Tori turned around she jumped and grabbed her chest.

"Jade! Alexis! You almost gave me a heart attack!". Tori complained.

They both grinned at her.

They walked towards her.

Tori backed up til she was on the bed.

Alexis and Jade got closer to Tori. They jumped on her tickling Tori.

"STO-SOP! HAHAHAH-STOP! i'M GOING TO PEE!".

All three girls left until Jade found a note underneath the blanket.

'Dear Tor,

You were really good tonight! I miss you already. xoxoxo

Love,

Your lover

Jade read it and glared at Tori.

Alexis frowned at Tori. She left the room and went downstairs.

Jade closed the door with the note still in her hand.

"Now, Ja-"

"Shut up! What the hell is this?! Who were you with?!".


	11. Chapter 11

Tori froze.

Jade: Got dammit, Vega, WHO LEFT THE NOTE?.

Tori didn't know what to say. She cried as Jade just glared at her.

Jade: Are you cheating on me?! Are you? What's her name?! Vega, I swear...

Tori: I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU? Why would I ever? I'm married TO YOU. You left that note on our bed, last night! Remember?.

Jade felt stupid. She mentally slapped herself.

Jade: Babe...

Tori: NO! YOU accused me of something so horrid!.

Jade: Boo, I-I didn't mean it. Okay? I just, you see, I thought you were...I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything. Just tell em what is.

Tori: Anything?.

Jade: Yes!.

Tori: Since I always cook and clean, you have to do the same for me. For a month. And give me flowers everyday.

Jade nodded reluctantly.

Jade: You think I scared, Lexi?.

Tori: Knowing you. Probably. Let's go see if she is okay.

Jade: Lexi!.

Alexis: Yeah! I'm down here!.

Tori: I'm...

Jade: No, let me. What you heard upstairs...

Alexis: It's alright.

Jade smiled.

Jade: I gotta go out. I have to go to the bank and go food shopping. Lexi, do you want to stay with Tori.

Alexis: Sure!.

Jade: Okay. Be back later.

A few minutes after Jade leaves Tori sits on the couch.

Tori: Hey, Lexi. Want to go upstairs? I have something cool to show you.

Alexis: Yeah, sure. Why not.

As soon as they're in the bedroom Tori closes the door.

Tori: Jade's told me a lot about you. And I have to admit, you're perfect. Too perfect. You're also hot. Jade, she doesn't give two shits about me. But you...Seeing those pictures, and meeting you...I mean, wow, you're really pretty. Sexy. Hot.

Alexis: Tor? Are you...okay?.

Tori: Yeah! I'm great.

Tori bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Alexis.

Alexis felt herself getting uncomfortable and nervous.

Tori: That note. I lied. I wrote it. I don't know what your handing writing looks like, so I did what I could. All I basically did was, put on that sad act for her. I don't want Jade's attention, Lexi, I want yours. All of yours.

Tori stroked Alexis' hair with one hand and another hand on her back.

Tori: Your hair. It's unique. Like you.

Alexis: Um, Tori, What are you doing? I don't think Jade would like this. So please stop!.

Tori: Don't be so anxious, boo. And let's get something straight. I don't give a fuck what Jade would think of us, Lexi.

Alexis: Don't, don't do that!.

Tori: Do what? Love you?.

Alexis: No! Don't try to kiss me! Better yet, don't fucking touch me. Get away from me!.

Tori: Awww! Lexi, don't be like that. Kiss me!.

Alexis: What? NO!.

Tori: Come on! Do it! Open.

Tori tried to stick her tongue in Alexis' mouth but Alexis shoved Tori. When Tori put her hands aggressively on Alexis she slapped Tori hard as Tori fell to the ground. She looked at Tori in disgust.

Alexis: What the hell is the matter with you?!

Tori smiled at Alexis holding her right cheek. She stormed out of the room and ran downstairs as soon as she heard Jade's voice.

Jade put a couple of bags down. Alexis ran downstairs and Jumped into Jade's arms frightened.

Jade: Lexi? Honey, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?.

Alexis: Tori...

Jade: What did she do, baby?.

Alexis: I don't wanna stay here! Please don't make me stay here!.

Jade: Why don't you want to stay over? What did Tori, do to you?.

Alexis: She...She t..T-tried to kiss me! She's a liar, Jade! She's not who she seems. Please, Jade! Please listen to me!.

Tori walked downstairs smiling at Jade and Alexis.

Tori: Hi!.

Jade: Wait outside for me.

Alexis went outside and sat on the steps.

Jade: What did you attempt to do to Alexis?!

Tori: What? All I did was...

Jade punched Tori in the face. She grabbed her things and Alexis' things.

Jade: DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!.

Tori smirked at Jade. She slammed the door and left Tori alone.

Jade and Alexis sat in the car. Jade takes her cell phone and calls someone.

Jade: Cat?.

Cat: Jadey, hey! What's going? You don't sound all good.

Jade: Me and Tori, we got into a bad altercation. Can me and Alexis stay at your place?.

Cat: Of course!

Jade: Thanks kitty.

Cat: Anything for you.


End file.
